<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentines Poem by fimlover66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419353">Valentines Poem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimlover66/pseuds/fimlover66'>fimlover66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lyoko Warriors of Love(one shots) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Code Lyoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Love Poems, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Ulrich writes poems, Valentine's Day Fluff, i have no idea how to tag this, non-binary Odd Della Robbia, polyamory Code Lyoko, polycule, they them pronouns, they/them Odd Della Robbia, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fimlover66/pseuds/fimlover66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All the Lyoko warriors, minus William, are in a polycule relationship.</p><p>Ulrich doesn't know what to get everyone for Valentine's day, Odd suggests a poem, despite Ulrich being embarrassed that he writes poems.</p><p>They all exchange gifts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aelita Schaeffer/Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois/Aelita Schaeffer, Jeremie Belpois/Odd Della Robbia, Jeremie Belpois/Odd Della Robbia/Yumi Ishiyama/Aelita Schaeffer/Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois/Ulrich Stern, Jeremie Belpois/Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia/Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia/Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robia/Yumi Ishiyama, Yumi Ishiyama/Aelita Schaeffer, Yumi Ishiyama/Ulrich Stern</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lyoko Warriors of Love(one shots) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentines Poem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine’s day!</p><p>I’m making Odd non-binary(enby), the only thing this changes is their pronouns (they/them now) and that Odd's their partner, not boyfriend,</p><p>I wrote the poem.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Urg,” Ulrich slammed his fists against the desk gaining the attention of his partner and roommate.</p><p>“If you're having trouble with your homework just ask Einstein or Princess,” Odd suggested without looking up from their video game.</p><p>“No, it’s not that,” he let out a sigh. This caught the enby’s attention they put down the game immediately, making them lose. Odd would always prioritize any of their partners over a game, no matter how hard it was to get to that level. They were at his side, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“What’s wrong babe?” they asked, in their more serious, actually helping someone emotionally voice.</p><p>Ulrich looked at his partner. “It’s just that Valentine’s day is in two days and I don’t know what to get everyone,” he admitted, Ulrich was notoriously bad at giving gifts. Half the time he pawns that job off to Odd, who is surprisingly good at it, when they don’t mix up the gifts that is!</p><p>“I have an ideea~” they reverted back to their normal tone, this time with a small level of gentle teasing, “but I don’t think you're going to like it, but I can guarantee that it will be the best gift any of us will get!”</p><p>“What is it Odd?” he was both excited and terrified at the same time to hear what they had in mind.</p><p>“You can write everyone a poem!” they put on their signature goofy grin, Odd was the only one who knew that he wrote poetry. They found that out by accident. A few weeks ago, Ulrich left the room to go to the bathroom when Odd came in and noticed that there was a book open on their desk. They went to look at it without realizing that it was his diary. Written on the page was a poem; which they started to read before realizing that it was a diary. They of course stopped reading it right away. That of course did not stop the blond from asking about Ulrich’s poems. He writes them a lot to help him process his emotions. He made them promise not to tell anyone else about the poems, not even their other partners.</p><p>“What! No way! I can't do that!” Ulrick responded defensively, as he walked away from Odd, to his bed. The attempt to get away was in vain as they simply followed him sitting next to him.</p><p>“Come on! I know everyone would love it! I don’t really understand why you don't want them to know anyway!” Ulrich didn’t answer, he just looked down at his lap.</p><p>Odd simply placed a hand on their boyfriend’s shoulder, “I know that you have this tough guy thing going, but we’re your partners, and we all love you, knowing that you right poems won't change that!”</p><p>“I, just, urg,” he grunted.</p><p>“It will make everyone happy~” they practically sang.</p><p>“Just leave me alone Odd,” they could tell that Ulrich really meant it and not just saying that when he actually wants cuddles.</p><p>“I guess I’ll just see what Jeremie’s up to!” they said as they left the room, to let him brood in peace.</p><p>After a few minutes, Ulrich got out a pencil and paper and started writing.</p><p>
  <b></b>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center"><hr/><p>Valentine’s Day</p>
<hr/></div><p>Since Jim was starting to get strict about who’s in what rooms and when, so instead of meeting in Ulrich and Odd’s room like they normally would, they opted to exchange gifts ad celebrate Valentine’s day at the factory.</p><p>They all sat in a circle, Aelita was the first to give her gift, it would be hard for her not to.</p><p>“I don’t have that much money for gifts but I was able to get this,” she put the big heart-shaped box of chocolate in the center of the group. Since Aelita has no possible source of income, all of her partners, mainly Odd, due to them getting the most money from their parents, pitched in so she always had some spending money. Odd immediately started devouring chocolates.</p><p>“Hey, save some for the rest of us, will you!” Ulrich smirked giving them a playful punch on the arm and a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Ulrich baby! Why must you always attack me like this!” their vocal tone and actions were overdramatic as they rose their arm to their forehead, acting as a damsel in distress. This caused everyone to laugh.</p><p>“Yumi, I know that in Japan you don’t open gifts in front of the giver but I got everyone the same thing, I hope that is ok,” he looked at her.</p><p>“I guess it’s ok since they’re all the same,” she gave him the approval to continue.</p><p>“I’m not very good with gift-giving,” Jeremie admitted, “this isn't very romantic, but this is something that I believe everyone will appreciate,” he pulled out four slips of paper from his pocket giving one to everyone.</p><p>This was written on the papers: “In exchange for you returning this paper, I will do all your homework today.”</p><p>“Even for me? You know I’m a year above you and have classes that aren't math or science-related,” Yumi questioned, both doubtful and simultaneously hopeful.</p><p>“Er, yes, it’s still school work, how hard can it be?” he answered matter of factly. Once again, accidentally, reminding everyone just how smarter he was than everyone else.</p><p>“I have something I think everyone will like! It’s also a group gift!” Odd announced pulling four necklaces from their pocket, “Tah-dah!” they exclaimed, holding them out for everyone to see, grinning ear to ear. They were small metal hearts with the words “Lyoko Warriors” engraved on them. Each was strung on a different color, olive, pink, blue, and black. They reached down their shirt to show that they were wearing one on a purple string.</p><p>“Oh Odd, these are beautiful!” Aelita put her’s on before leaning over and giving them a kiss.</p><p>“It is nice to have something that symbolizes us as a group that can be worn discreetly,” Jeremie added.</p><p>“I guess since no one can see them it’s good,” Ulrich spoke hesitantly.</p><p>“Not really my style, but I’ll wear it for you guys.” Yumi held the pendent, she had already put the neckless on.</p><p>“Yumi, can you go next...” Ulrich was starting to get nervous.</p><p>“Sure, want to save the best for last huh,” she chuckled, before noticing his anxiety, she gave him a concerned look. When he didn’t respond, she pulled out four small wrapped gifts of various sizes out of her backpack, each with someone’s name written on it. She handed out each gift to the right person. “Don’t open it now, I know, that you're not Japanese, but I’d like that tradition to be a thing with my gifts,” everyone was disappointed but understanding. “Your turn Ulrich.”</p><p>He hesitantly pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. “I wrote you all a poem,” his voice was shaky as he looked away as if he was afraid of his partners’ reactions.</p><p>“Oh Ulrich, I didn’t know you were a poet!” Aelita’s voice was excited yet gentle.</p><p>“Since when do you write poems?” Jeremie inquired.</p><p>“I have for a while, your the first people I’m telling... it’s probably not very good,” he admitted.</p><p>“Come on, read it, I mean, it can't be bad, it is a gift from the heart after all,” Yumi comforted.</p><p>The boy shakily read his poem.</p><p>“All<br/>
Of you<br/>
Mean<br/>
So much<br/>
To me<br/>
You’re all<br/>
So special<br/>
And loved<br/>
By me<br/>
So here<br/>
Is what<br/>
I have to say</p><p> </p><p>Aelita<br/>
My princess<br/>
We have come<br/>
Such a long way<br/>
From shuttling you<br/>
Across Lyoko<br/>
Like precious cargo<br/>
To becoming<br/>
Precious cargo<br/>
In my heart</p><p>Smart and brave<br/>
Yet<br/>
Kind and sweet</p><p> </p><p>Odd<br/>
Your lame jokes<br/>
And<br/>
goofy grin<br/>
Are all<br/>
Things that I had<br/>
Come to love</p><p>But you<br/>
Always know<br/>
When to<br/>
Switch modes<br/>
To caring<br/>
When humor<br/>
Will<br/>
Only go<br/>
So far</p><p> </p><p>Jeremie<br/>
You definitely<br/>
Live up<br/>
To your name<br/>
Einstein<br/>
You’re the smartest<br/>
Person I know</p><p>Though<br/>
You may not<br/>
Always know<br/>
How to show it<br/>
You always<br/>
Do<br/>
Care</p><p> </p><p>Yumi<br/>
You are<br/>
The strongest<br/>
Person<br/>
That I know<br/>
You can<br/>
Hold your own<br/>
In a fight<br/>
And take charge<br/>
In a pinch</p><p>Yet gentle<br/>
And soft<br/>
While still<br/>
Looking tough</p><p> </p><p>I love<br/>
You all<br/>
You mean<br/>
You make me<br/>
Whole<br/>
Always<br/>
Welcoming<br/>
With all of you<br/>
Is where<br/>
I belong “</p><p>He finished, and the room was silent. He looked down, assuming that his partners didn’t like it, felt like he should have kept this a secret, and figured out something to get them. He balled his hands into fists. Odd leaned over and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>“That was beautiful Ulrich,” Aelita responded, crawling over to hug him as well. The other two joined in.’</p><p>“I agree, it was a very nice poem,” Jeremie told him.</p><p>I really liked it I'm glad you shared it,  I think this is better than anything you could have bought," Yumi kissed his forehead, the only part of his head she could reach.</p><p>“See! I told you that everyone would like a poem as a gift,” Odd smiled, kissing him.</p><p>After a moment Yumi pulled away and got an empty bottle out of her bag. "Hey, you guys want to play?" she asked knowing the answer. Everyone got into a circle eager to play spin the bottle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed!<br/>Please give me kudos.<br/>Please tell me what you thought of this story!<br/>Constructive criticism is welcome.<br/>Please check out the rest of the series for short stories of all parts of these kids’ poly relationship</p><p>(You no idea how much joy I get from someone giving kudos/commenting on my work)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>